


who could blame her if she wants

by cyprianlatewood



Series: 69 Love Songs Vol 4 [7]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Cunnilingus, Everybody Lives, F/F, First Time, Improvised Sex Toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyprianlatewood/pseuds/cyprianlatewood
Summary: Fen takes one for the team during the heist at The Nave and stashes the World Seed somewhere warm, and humid and - moist? What will she do now? Margo has some ideas. Loose rewrite of S5E12.
Relationships: Fen/Margo Hanson
Series: 69 Love Songs Vol 4 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162388
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	who could blame her if she wants

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics in bold from [Mary Jo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xA0Applh8QE) by Belle and Sebastian
> 
> [Margo’s lingerie](https://kikidm.com/collections/panties-gartners/products/lace-inset-thong-black)
> 
> Thanks to [melthedestroyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melthedestroyer/pseuds/melthedestroyer) for the beta!

**_No one can see  
_** **_What you've been through  
_ ** **_Now you've got love to burn_ **

As soon as she saw the picture on Alice’s phone, Fen knew that it would be alright. “Oh!” she cried in realization. “That’s Ember’s script! I can translate it for you, easily.” She looked up to see Margo watching her again, a sly grin on her face. She wasn’t used to getting this reaction from anyone, much less Margo, but she felt a strange thrill over it now. She wanted to keep doing things that made Margo smile at her like that.

Of course, then Marina showed up, and everyone was watching her instead. Fen could understand — the woman knew how to command a room. She oozed power, and sexiness, and it was impossible to compete with that. She was also clearly a sociopath, but Fen still preened under her attention when pointing out the flaws in Marina’s previous heist plan — the World Seed could never have survived in the freezing cold vault since it needed 99% humidity and 99 degree heat to stay alive. Thanks to her insight, Kady found the room that housed the Seed and they made a plan to snatch it up, hiding it in an incubator bag from The Couple’s Suite. 

Everyone probably expected Fen to be a mess over this highly stressful adventure, backwoods country girl like her. But the truth was, Fen was probably more prepared for this than any of them. She had plenty of years of reconnaissance and misdirection under her belt as a member of the FU Fighters (and yes, Eliot had explained why Margo found that so hilarious, but it still hurt to be laughed at over something so serious). Not that the FU Fighters had ever seen much action. All the same, Fen was ready. But first, it was time to dress the part, for which she was slightly less prepared.

“Umm, Margo?” She rapped lightly on the door to the penthouse guestroom. The door swung open and Fen almost stopped breathing for a moment, eyes widening as she took in miles of smooth skin. Margo was still wearing underwear, thank Umber, but it didn’t hide much behind its black lacy pattern and revealing cut. The tiny strips of satin and lace holding up her breasts just barely covered the nipple, and the balconette shape gave them a roundness worthy of poetry. The steep angle of the high-waisted thong dropped dangerously low at the front, accentuating the length of her sinuous torso. Its sharpness was softened by a coquettish lace edge around the sides, inviting attention to the swell of her hips.

She must have been silent for a while, because Margo huffed, “You coming in, sweetie? Mama’s catching a draft.” 

Fen shivered at the words.

“Uh, yeah, sure,” she mumbled, and tried to push past Margo into the room, hoping she would stand back and give her some space to pass, but no such luck. She got a lungful of Margo’s delicious scent as she entered, something tropical and heady. 

“So what do you want?” Margo cut straight to the point. 

Fen blinked in confusion. Oh, right! She had a reason for coming in here, if only she could remember what it was…“Clothes!” she blurted out suddenly. 

Margo just stared at her like she was babbling. “Okayyyy, clothes. What about them?”

Fen couldn’t think when Margo was just _standing_ there in her underwear. It was criminal how perfectly shaped she was, how her now-straight hair swung tantalizingly over her shoulders, everything about her just screaming ‘you wanna _touch_ but you can only _look_ , since I said so.’

She tore her eyes away and let them fall on the dresser while she collected her thoughts. “I just thought — well, I need to blend in, right? I can’t exactly wear my usual.” She gestured down at herself awkwardly. Yes, she was wearing Earth clothes, but they weren’t exactly high-end. A frilly, high-collared shirt, tucked into a mauve pleated skirt that fell to her calves, flat-soled gold boots. She liked them when she found them at that semi-fancy store in Chelsea with all the candles, but now under Margo’s judgement she just felt frumpy and out of place.

Margo hummed appraisingly as she looked Fen up and down, while Fen struggled to keep her gaze away, face burning. “I dunno, the whole ‘Heidi’ thing really works for you, Fen. Maybe we can just class it up with a nice jacket, a belt or something.” And she turned, not even trying to be modest, to the closet. Fen’s mouth felt dry as Margo reached up to shuffle through the hangers, her back muscles curving enticingly in at her spine. “Aha,” she crowed and grabbed something, turning to show Fen a cropped jacket in colorfully-embroidered brocade. 

It looked expensive, and Fen tugged on her mousey braid nervously. “Oh, Margo, I couldn’t…”

“Nonsense. Besides, it’s not like I paid for half of this shit anyway. Perks of magic. Now come on, try it on.” 

Fen took the garment carefully, and before she could rethink, pulled it on over her shirt. 

Margo’s grin was worth it. “Not bad at all,” she said. “Okay, now, a belt, I think. Let me see.” She went over to the dresser, bending down to rummage through the drawers. 

Fen was _not_ going to ogle her ass, absolutely not. Okay…maybe just a quick peek. Unbidden, images of her placing her hands on the sides of her waist, running them over the curves of her hips, snagging on the band of her thong before slipping down to caress those taut hemispheres…

“Eyes up here, Fen.” 

Fen jumped. Margo had turned around to catch Fen deep in ogle mode, so wrapped up in the fantasy she had hardly noticed Margo walking right up to her. Her face was positively mirthful, and Fen wanted to sink through the floor in embarrassment. Thankfully, Margo didn’t tease her further, in full fashionista mode as she held up a belt to her waist. Fen felt her stomach tighten involuntarily at the near touch. Margo’s lips pursed a bit, and then she nodded. “Okay, turn around, arms up.” Fen did as she was told, trying to keep still as she felt Margo’s arms wrap the belt around her front and smooth back around to the clasp, but she was sure Margo could sense her trembling as her deft fingers fastened the belt and cinched it with a delicious squeeze around her belly. 

“There you go,” she said softly, suddenly very close to Fen’s ear. 

Fen practically flew out of Margo’s reach, needing some space from the heat radiating from her nearly-naked body before she did something incredibly stupid. “Thanks,” she muttered. 

“Anytime, buttercup,” Margo purred before heading back to the closet, seemingly unaware of the effect she was having on Fen’s sanity. 

“I’ll just, umm, go then,” Fen said before rushing out of the room, heart pounding as she hid herself in the bathroom. She just needed a few minutes to catch her breath, that was all. Thankfully, by the time she rejoined the group, everyone was emotion-bottled and didn’t react to her frazzled appearance. Margo was dressed to kill in a high pony and navy pantsuit, silky yellow pinstripe blouse invitingly open at the collar. Fen grabbed her bottle off the table and gripped it tightly in her hand while the others did the spell, and then she felt a huge rush of relief as cool, rational thought flooded her overheated mind. 

—

 **_And now you are the one who's strong enough to help them  
_** **_The one who’s strong enough to help them all_ **

The suitcase compression spell was strange. Somehow they could enlarge the interior enough to fit Quentin, Rupert, Margo, Eliot, Josh and Fen (Alice and Kady had to stay behind or risk being recognized immediately by Paloma and George, aka The Couple), but not enough to keep them from being all smushed together inside. Fen would never be able to understand Earth magic. Well, no matter, she thought, as she pulled herself up out of the suitcase and stumbled to the floor of the hotel room. It did the job. From the Penthouse, Marina transmitted instructions directly into their minds using Zelda’s “conductor” spell, hearing everything they said and did in return. Everything went smoothly, right up until they tried to leave The Couple’s Suite with the incubator bag (perfect place to stash the World Seed), and suddenly Henry Fogg appeared from the adjoining room. He captured them and sent for The Couple, putting a small hitch in the plan. Still, Fen wasn’t worried as she crouched on the floor, bound shoulder to shoulder with Margo and Josh. They would probably work something out. They had certainly been in worse scrapes and come out unscathed.

Fen thought fast and came up with a way to stall The Couple, offering to retranslate the World Seed activation spell for them (they had been doing it wrong, of course). She tried to work as slowly as possible, with the creepy pair breathing and sweating down her neck as she listened to the regular updates from the team via Marina. Rupert managed to free Margo and Josh from Fogg, and Quentin and Eliot figured out that the sudden flood of returning emotion that came from drinking the contents of their bottles overloaded the empathic golem guards, so they were safe, if a little messy (in Marina’s exact words, “If I have to listen while you two tenderly fuck in the basement and ruin this heist, I take no responsibility for my actions”). Pete was kicked out of the hotel along with the enchanted suitcase, so Alice was working out an alternative escape route from the safety of the Penthouse. 

At last, she noticed the temperature in the room going down, thanks to Quentin and Eliot finally getting their shit together at the basement control panel. When Paloma opened the door to investigate, Margo, Josh and Rupert were waiting for them. They seemed different, more…intense, somehow. Before Fen knew what was happening, she was yanked painfully out of her chair by the hair, and then there was a blade at her throat. Strangely, while she knew this was bad news, she didn’t feel particularly concerned. Rupert had Paloma at knifepoint as well, so both sides had leverage. Also, it was a really nice blade.

Margo moved to stash the seed in the incubator bag, which fizzled and stopped functioning as soon as she opened it - some kind of security measure? She sweet-talked Rupert and George into lowering their knives, then pulled out her pistol and shot George in the hand. In the ensuing melee, Fen thought fast. The seed needed a place that was warm and humid. She didn’t really think through the consequences — there was no time. She grabbed the seed — it was a little smaller than her fist, but thankfully much softer than it looked. While everyone else was distracted, she took a deep breath, reached under her skirt and just…pushed it into her vagina. 

She couldn’t prepare herself or go as slowly as she would have liked, so it definitely hurt going in. But the seed had some give and was tapered at one end, so not that different from some of her more aggressive toys back home. As she sat on the floor, adjusting to the feeling, the pain from the rough entry started to fade, eclipsed by pleasurable sensations — the seed had some texture, little nubs that pressed against her when she moved in a _very_ nice way. It almost seemed malleable, like it was changing shape to fit into her in just the right places. As the noise and fight whirled around her, she experimentally shifted her hips a little, and the friction caused her to pulse her muscles around it, which made the drag against the inside of her vagina feel even more intense. It was very interesting. She wondered how much more she could arouse herself just from these tiny movements.

“Fen, drink up!” Margo shouted, gesturing to the bottle around her neck. 

Right. The golems. She opened the emotion bottle and gulped it down. Almost immediately she felt a rush of pain, fear, and adrenaline coursing through her. It was quickly followed by a shot of pleasure radiating up from her pelvis, so intense that she thought she might come right there. A high whine started in her throat and she bit her lip to keep it from becoming a full moan. She took deep breaths to try and calm the rising ache in her abdomen. 

“Where’s the seed?” Margo shouted. “Where’s the fucking seed?!”

“I’ve fucking got it, Margo!!” Fen shouted, on the verge of hysteria. Before Margo could question her further, Marina’s voice cut in, telling them Alice had an exit plan for them on the roof. Fen tried to run, but every step was an excruciating stab of pain/pleasure. When they made it to the roof, she nearly collapsed. As she focussed on the chill of the air on her damp face, Margo looked over at her in concern. 

“Fen, you okay?” 

Fen was too overwhelmed by the sensation to speak, so she just gestured to her groin frantically and hoped Margo got the point. And get it she did. Her face flickered through a series of expressions very quickly, starting with surprise, then sympathy, respect, heat, and finally landing on something extremely wicked. Fen gulped. She hadn’t thought she could be more turned on, but now she felt an ache start in her palms and chest as well. 

Thankfully, the sleigh arrived shortly after. Everyone seemed very excited, although Fen wasn’t quite sure why until someone explained that it was Santa Claus, some kind of demigod known for bestowing presents on Earth children in the middle of winter. As to the question of why he was rescuing them — nobody seemed to know the answer to that one. As Fen lifted a leg up to pull herself into the sleigh, she whimpered as the seed shifted and she clenched down involuntarily, but then Margo was behind her, helping her up and into the seat.

Not moving, squished between Margo and Eliot as they soared over the city, Fen’s blood started to cool. She almost forgot what she was carrying until she felt Margo’s smile against her ear, whispering, “Can’t believe you just pushed that thing right into your pussy with all of us in the room, baby girl. I didn’t know you had the ovaries for it. How’s it feel?”

Fen was going to explode, right there in the sleigh. “Ember’s balls, Margo,” she hissed. 

“You’re gonna need some help getting that thing out, aren’t you? Maybe I can be of assistance, when we get back,” she murmured as she rubbed her foot up against Fen’s calf. Fen gritted her teeth and said nothing, leaving Margo to pull away with a dark chuckle. 

—

**_She wants  
_ _The night to follow day and back again_**  
**_She doesn't want to sleep  
_ _Well who could blame her if she wants?_ **

Back in the Penthouse, Zelda got to work fixing the bag, while Margo made their excuses and supported Fen as she hobbled back to the guest room. They were silent until the door was closed and Margo leaned back against it. All heat and mischief back in the sleigh, she now wore a look of concern as she took in Fen’s disheveled and distraught state. 

“Hey, hey. It’s gonna be okay, Fen,” she said gently. “If you wanna be alone, I can go. If it hurts, maybe I can go tell Zelda to hurry —” 

“Don’t. Don’t leave,” Fen implored. “I — what you said in the sleigh, I — I want that.” She hoped her pleading eyes and flushed cheeks conveyed her need. 

Margo looked a bit stunned. “You do? I was teasing, but — jokes aside Fen, you’re totally hot and I would never say no to the chance for some quality time with your pussy.”

“Um.”

“Just let Mama take care of you,” she said and stepped up to her, wrapping a hand around her waist, pulling her into a soft kiss. 

_This is happening,_ was all Fen could hear herself think over the blood rushing in her ears. The softness of her lips became a sole point of focus, until her tongue darted inside, teasing open Fen’s mouth. It wasn’t like Fen hadn’t been with girls before, but it had been years, and nobody quite like Margo. The warmth of her arms wrapping around her to undo the belt was comforting and dizzying at the same time. The belt clattered to the floor. She was barely conscious of lifting her arms, but the scrape of Margo’s blunt nails pulling up her shirt sent raised gooseflesh all up her sides. When she was down to her underwear (thank Ember she was dressed in Earth underwear), Margo (who was still fully dressed, _fuck why was that so hot_ ) slid her hand down to rest over Fen’s pubic bone and pressed her palm into her abdomen, pushing right on the seed. Fen cried out, wobbling forward. Margo waited while Fen recovered and tentatively started to push back into her hand, moaning a little. 

“Well, I think I have my answer, then. It _does_ feel good.”

“ _Fuck_ , Margo. _So good._ ”

“Okay, just get naked and get on the bed,” She said, still warm but putting a little bit of command into her tone. “Then wait there while I go get the bag.” And she gave Fen one searing glance and left the room. With trembling hands, Fen reached around to unhook her bra and shrugged it off, letting it fall to the floor with her clothes. She gingerly slid down her panties and stumbled to the bed, every step a tiny jolt. She waited, holding her arms stiffly at her sides. She tried to be still, but she couldn’t help squirming, just a little, wetness gathering around her entrance from the anticipation. She was just starting to think about touching herself maybe a little when the door opened and Margo strode in with the bag. 

Margo shed her jacket and pants, coming to straddle Fen on the bed in just that luscious silk shirt and sheer stockings. Fen brought her hands up, eager to feel, but before she could, Margo gripped her wrists and lifted them above her head. 

“No touching yet. Mama’s turn first,” she said with that same gentle command. Fen’s eyes rolled back in her head as Margo’s mouth latched onto one nipple, sucking it into hardness, while her small but dextrous fingers rolled and lightly pinched the other. She brought a silky thigh up against Fen’s cunt, soaking the mesh as Fen ground against it. Then she sat up and shifted down, situating herself between Fen’s legs. “You ready, baby?” Fen just nodded. 

The assault of Margo’s tongue against her clit was like a supernova. Without thinking, her hands flew down to her head. As soon as they touched those silky strands, Margo immediately stilled and lifted her mouth. The puffs of her breath as she spoke tingled against her pubic hair, but the words tingled even more. “I thought I said, lie still. You gonna be good for me or do I have to stop?”

Fen whimpered. “I’m gonna be good, I promise.”

“Good. You’ll get your turn.” Her voice softened. “I just wanna take care of you, first.” 

Fen dropped her hands to rest on the bedcover, which she was soon gripping tightly as Margo resumed her activity. 

Before long Fen was squeezing around the seed with every flick of Margo’s tongue, but it wasn’t enough. She started to beg. “Please, Margo. I need your fingers, I need you to move it — the seed — please…” 

Margo finally took pity on her and sat up again, wiping her glistening chin with the back of her hand. _I did that,_ thought Fen, dazzled by the vision. “You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?” Margo said, thoughtfully. “You deserve to be more than someone’s Thai food, that’s for sure.” Fen had no idea what she was talking about, but she didn’t really care so long as Margo kept looking at her like that. Like she was _hungry_.

Margo grazed a hand up the inside of her thigh. Two fingers slipped in between her folds, exploring. There was some discomfort as Margo worked her fingers into a grip around the seed. When she accidentally _twisted_ it, Fen almost passed out. 

“Owwww, fuck, fuck!” she whined. That _hurt_.

“Fuck, sorry. Jesus, you’re wound tight,” Margo said in wonder. Pushing through soft curls of pubic hair, she started rubbing the fingers of her other hand deftly over Fen’s clit, keeping her grip on the seed still as Fen relaxed. She placed a light kiss next to her navel. “Okay, I’m gonna start moving it. Let me know if it feels good or bad, okay? You gotta stay relaxed, baby girl.” 

Fen nodded, biting her lip. Slowly, so slowly, she started to pull it out. Fen breathed through her nose, feeling nothing special at first until one of the nubs passed over _that spot_ , and then she cried out. Margo stopped. 

“There. Right there, do that again…just rock it, a little,” she tried to explain, somewhat incoherently. Margo got the point. After a few misstarts, she was rocking a nub right into the spot over and over, timed perfectly with the finger on her clit, and Fen felt the pressure building in her. Then something started _happening_ with the seed, like it was heating up and, and —

“What the fuck,” Margo breathed as she looked down. “Fen, your pussy is literally _glowing_ right now.” 

Fen lifted her head to get a look, and then the thing started _vibrating_. 

“Oh my _fucking gods_ ,” she moaned, head slamming back onto the bed as the thing started vibrating faster and faster. After a startled pause, Margo went right back into the rocking and rubbing, and it was all just _so much_. Fen was pretty sure she was going to squirt all over the bed in a minute — it had happened to her before, but it wasn’t exactly a common thing. “Ah, ah, ah” she breathed and then — 

Everything clamped down, and a gush of wetness surged out of her as she came. Her orgasm shuddered through her entire body, pulsing into the nerves of her hands and feet. The seed slowed its vibrations to a halt, but Margo kept up the motions until Fen was twitching and oversensitive — “Wait, wait, just — I need a moment, please.” 

So she paused. The seed seemed like it was shrinking, a little, trying to make itself easier to remove. “Margo, you gotta — take it out, please, I can’t —”

Margo pulled the seed out as gently as she could. Even at this smaller size, it still hurt a little going out, but then it was over, and Fen went completely limp on the bed. 

Margo inspected the dripping object, as it inflated to its original size and hardened up again. “I can’t believe you had this thing in you, and _liked it_ , you kinky girl,” Margo stated, clearly impressed. Fen blushed to the tops of her ears. 

“Should we, like, wash it?” she asked. She felt a hot wave of shame, thinking about how she just got off on this thing, and how it was covered in her juices, and now it was going to be in the middle of a fucking spell, with _everyone_ looking at it, knowing exactly where it had been. But when she looked at it again, it was completely dry. 

Margo took a quick sniff. “Whaddya know? I think it’s self-cleaning.” She dropped the seed into the bag and returned to the bed with a soft smile. 

Fen sat up gingerly. She wanted to reciprocate, so much, to cup Margo’s perfect tits through that shirt (she most _definitely_ wasn’t wearing a bra anymore), to get her mouth on her. But she was so _tired_. “Margo, I —”

“Hey, it’s okay, you just had quite an adventure. Nobody’s expecting anything right now. Let’s get you cleaned up and then take a nap.”

“But I want to touch you. Want to get you off, too.” 

“Oh, you will. And I’m sure you’ve got another one in you, yourself. But first, we need a rest. So go pee, and I’ll clean up the bed.” 

Fen looked down in horror at the soaked bedcover. “Oh gods, I’m sorry,” she said.

“What? Don’t apologize, it was fucking incredible! And I’m a Magician, remember? No sweat.” 

So Fen got up, and wobbled to the en-suite bathroom. When she came back, the bed was clean and dry, just as Margo had promised. _And_ she had removed her shirt, from the looks of it. She was ensconced in the covers on the opposite side, hair fanning out over the pillow, bare shoulders peeking just above the sheet. She was grinning at Fen’s slow struggle back to the bed. 

“You are so fucking adorable. I can’t believe we didn’t do this sooner, Jesus.” 

Fen ducked her head and slid under the covers. 

Margo was a cuddler, as it turned out, pulling her into an embrace before she was even fully in the bed. Which is how Fen discovered she had taken off more than just her shirt. She started to feel hot all over again, hands finally, _finally_ getting to touch the soft skin of Margo’s waist, but as they started to creep up, Margo laughed. “Nap first, Fen. Patience.” And gave her a soft, chaste kiss. Fen sighed and rolled over into little-spoon position, pulling Margo’s arm around her as she turned. Sleep came much faster than she expected.

—

Fen woke up on her back sometime in the night, aware of two things: A small hand pressing insistently on her stomach and Margo grinding against her hip. She turned her head sleepily, and was met with a smirk. “Wondered how long it would take to wake you up. You were pretty out of it.”

She shifted and was quickly reminded of the leftover ache from the seed. “Margo — I don’t think I can do much. I’m still pretty sore. But I wanna get you off. And it’s been a long time — I don’t have a lot of experience, so you might need to help me, a little.” 

“Okay. I’ve got an idea. Sit up and lean against the headboard.” Margo backed up against her, positioning herself so that she was cradled in between Fen’s legs, her weight pleasant but not constricting as she leaned back. Fen inhaled deeply, relishing the way the floral scent from Margo’s hair mixed with the musk rising off her sleep-warm skin. Margo turned her head and drew Fen into a heated kiss. 

Feeling bold, Fen reached up and cupped her hand around one of Margo’s tits. It fit perfectly in her palm. Margo made a delicious sound into her mouth as she fondled it, playing with her dusky nipple, feeling it respond to her touch. Margo reached for her other hand and guided it down the soft skin of her belly until her pinky just grazed the top of her groomed patch of hair. 

“You’ve got me so wet, Fen. Wanna feel it?” 

Fen was sure Margo could feel the resulting shiver that ran through her entire body. Trembling, she slid her fingers down to dip into the wet heat at the surface of her cunt. Margo bucked into her hand. Tentatively, she pressed the meat of her palm against Margo’s clit while circling her entrance with her fingers. Margo tilted her head to the side and leaned back, exposing her beautiful neck. Despite the awkward angle, Fen couldn’t help craning down to kiss and lick as much of that skin as she could reach. She sucked at Margo’s earlobe. feeling a throb under her palm as she did so. Things continued at this languid pace for a while. Fen felt like she could keep this up for hours, the sounds of their breath and rubbing skin amplified in the dark room, just reveling in the feel and air of this perfect woman under her hands and lips. She felt almost honored to be able to hold her like this. 

Eventually, Margo reached for her hand again and shifted it up so her fingers were centered over her now-swollen clit. “Just squeeze it, not too hard. Like you did with my nipple.” Her abs tightened as Fen got her thumb and forefinger around the protrusion and rolled it around. “Yeah, just like that. Now, with your other hand — I like to have something inside, too.” So Fen moved her other hand from where it was resting on that sweet crease between Margo’s hip and thigh — it was a bit of a reach, but she was able to get a finger into the heat of her cunt, feeling the weak pulse against it. When she got a second finger inside, the pulsing was more insistent. She tried to keep up the motions of her other hand, but it was getting hard to concentrate with the amazing feeling of being inside her. 

“Okay, just, umm…let’s reposition. Just focus on my clit, I got this.” Margo groaned a little as she pulled Fen’s fingers out of her. She moved so that she was basically sitting on Fen’s thigh, guiding her fingers back into her from underneath and pinning them inside. Then she could really grind down on them. Fen continued her frantic motion over her clit. It was harder now, since she couldn’t really see what she was doing, and everything was getting slippery, but it seemed to be working for Margo, so she kept at it. 

“Oh yeah, I’m getting close, that’s it. God, you feel so good, keep squeezing, yeah.” And then she gave up with the dirty talk and was just moaning lightly with each pulse. Fen felt Margo’s whole body tense up and start shaking, cunt squeezing around her fingers, and then she cried out and went loose in her arms. She watched in wonder as Margo shook apart under the force of her orgasm. She finally flopped backwards onto Fen’s chest in relief. 

“God, I needed that,” she laughed, and then gave another full body shiver as Fen pulled her sticky fingers out and wiped them on the covers. “Mmmm.”

They sat there for another minute, just breathing, as Margo came down from her orgasm. Fen wondered if she could have pushed for another, but it didn’t seem like the time. Hopefully, she would get other chances. She knew Margo wasn’t exactly the monogamous type, but she had certainly been known to double-dip. 

All too soon, Margo rolled off her thigh and stretched like a cat, arching her back and stretching her arms over her head. Then she turned and smiled. 

“I think we need to do this more often,” she proclaimed, before leaning in for another kiss. 

Fen gave a wordless sound of delighted surprise. “Anytime, Margo.” 

Margo got up and headed to the bathroom, and Fen pulled the covers back up around her, trying to calm her racing heart, already thinking of which of her toys she wanted Margo to use on her next.


End file.
